fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo (Eclipse)
in " "}} |english voice= |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Virgo's normal form see Virgo. Eclipse Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Virgo that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, however, their contract was severed causing Virgo, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Virgo retains the physical appearance of her normal form, blue eyes, short pink hair that is now kept in a messier style. However, instead of her maid outfit, Eclipse Virgo now wears militaristic-inspired clothing. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the buckle. A pair of handcuffs hangs on her belt. Virgo also wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots. The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker. Personality Eclipse Virgo is a loud, aggressive and sadistic spirit that tends to speak of punishment. She finds the utmost joy lies in torturing others and hearing them scream, even going to as far as to claim whilst blushing that hearing the word "stop" excites her. When witnessing other people in pain, or getting excited by imagining them in pain, she has a tendency to lick her lips, like she finds it "delicious." While she is rather fond of pain, Eclipse Virgo dislikes being on the receiving end.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Just like the rest of the other spirits, Virgo has seemingly forgotten her time together with Lucy and doesn't hesitate to display hostility towards her. In battle, whenever someone interferes, Virgo becomes irritated and asks them to refrain from interrupting.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Virgo appears before Lucy, Natsu and Happy to stop Crux from telling their owner what has happened to the Celestial Spirit World and forces him to return there. Natsu and Happy are doubtful of her being Virgo due to her sudden extreme change in persona, but Lucy can tell that she is still the same Spirit, even if she's completely different. Virgo is challenged by Natsu but Lucy intervenes, warning to fight her herself as they are the ones who have a contract. Virgo lets Lucy know that her old memories are gone and they both then clash with their Fleuve d'étoiles. Lucy gains the upper hand but memories of Virgo's former self make her hesitate, giving Virgo a chance to strike Lucy, chain her down with Magic and attacks her with a barrage of whip lashes before being pushed back by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. The rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits then appear, also not the same, and announce that their contract with Lucy is now null and void. Lucy tells them she won't agree to this, because according to her, their relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders but not having memories of that, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Eclipse Virgo appears again in the Magic Library and starts fighting her former master along with Levy McGarden and Yukino Agria. She quickly gains the upper hand against the female Mages with a combination of her Earth Magic and Fleuve d'étoiles, she is pushed back by Yukino's surprise melee assault, but then quickly regains control over the battle, now fighting Lucy again with their whips. Virgo then goes after Levy and Yukino, who are now trying to find the Celestial Globe in the library, and captures Lucy and Happy in the process and then drags her around the library walls. Looking for Lucy, Virgo fills the library with holes until she finds the Mages again. Levy finds the Celestial Globe, which Virgo reveals to have come for as that would bring the Spirits true freedom. She takes the globe from Levy and sends her falling down off of the rafter they are on, and then announces that she will fill Magnolia Town with holes after bringing down the library they were in, but Natsu suddenly interrupts as he falls from the ceiling. After disappearing due to Natsu's appearance, Virgo later, in the Celestial Spirit World, presents the stolen globe to Leo. Eclipse Virgo, along with other Celestial Spirits, is performing Liberum. Although being almost done with the ceremony, Mages arrive just in time to stop them. Lucy tells them about the 12 days of life if the Liberum ritual is complete, but Virgo being aware of such action, doesn't care, as she, along with her fellow Spirits, considers herself a slave. After they realize they've been tricked by taking the fake Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys, Virgo offers to punish Son Pisces for such an act. After listening to Taurus' suggestion, Virgo starts a fight against the Mages, starting with Lucy, who doesn't want to fight. As Virgo starts to attack Lucy, Natsu stands in her way as she ties his hand in her whip. Using that to her advantage, Virgo starts spinning Natsu around until she is interrupted by Gray and the arrival of additional Fairy Tail Mages. Now being outnumbered, Virgo, as well as her other fellow Spirits, returns to her gate. Upon Lucy's arrival to her dimension, Virgo tells her she expected her to come, all the while coming down the stairs of the deserted mansion.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 As Lucy attacks her with her Fleuve d'étoiles, Virgo manages to dodge all of her attacks. Showing her how the whip is used, Virgo punishes Lucy, effectively slicing the floor with such force that it breaks and thus makes Lucy fall to the base floor.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 At the deserted mansion, Virgo stands above an earth fissure looking down at Lucy, whom had falling down into it. As the latter visibly struggles, Virgo snaps her fingers and causes the fissure to get even more narrow, slowly squeezing a panicked Lucy in between.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 Virgo sadistically watches Lucy's efforts to stop the walls of the pit from crushing her and even tickles her with her whip in an attempt to weaken the Mage. Unsatisfied with this form of punishment, Virgo then changes their outfits and menacingly brandishes a watermelon, promising to do worse things to Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 She soon allows Lucy out of the pit, only to start chasing the Mage with mayonnaise bottles in hand, all the while trying to coax her opponent into accepting the punishment obediently.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Lucy attempts to ambush her with the use of her Celestial Spirit Banishment Key to close Virgo's gate, only to fail as Virgo summons her whip to attack her. By evading her attacks, Lucy unsuccessfully tries to run away from angry Virgo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 However it is revealed that Eclipse Ophiuchus plans to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King and that Virgo being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of her plan,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Virgo and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, Virgo and the others are freed after Natsu, who venture inside the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King, destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Celestial Spirit World is returned to its original state, as well as the Eclipse Spirits and Virgo.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Eclipse Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. *'Spica Hole' (スピカホール Supika Hōru): Eclipse Virgo creates circular holes on solid surfaces by shooting from her fingertips pink bullets that create holes and craters upon contact. This spell has also been seen to work on iron and on books in the Magic Library. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): By using this form of Magic, Eclipse Virgo is able to create and manipulate chains on her target's body, rendering the target immobile. These chains seemed to be created through the use of the handcuffs Eclipse Virgo carries hanging from her belt. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Virgo has been shown to possess some skill in Transformation Magic, which she employs in a method similar to Requip by using it to switch between outfits. Expert Whip Specialist: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess with Fleuve d'étoiles, which she uses skillfully in close combat. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Equipment Fleuve d'étoiles ( Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark red central part and white and yellow edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a glowing yellow whip is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. Eclipse Virgo is capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. According to Virgo's claims, her version of the whip is more powerful than the one that Lucy owns. It has also been shown that it can also summon a sword in place of the whip.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 Trivia * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spica Spica]' '(Alpha Virginis), the brightest star within the constellation of Virgo, is referenced by Eclipse Virgo's Spica Hole, a technique she shares with her Golden Celestial Spirit counterpart. Battles & Events *Panic at the Library *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist